


Give It A Try

by GreyWingsandDreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Experimentation, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Grinding, Kink Exploration, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Sweet Talk, don’t be afraid of the tags this is pretty wholesome, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWingsandDreams/pseuds/GreyWingsandDreams
Summary: Kuroo likes to try things in the bedroom. Daichi, his boyfriend, is along for the the thoroughly enjoyable ride.He just didn't think Kuroo sucking on his toes would be that high on the list. He’s quickly proven wrong.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Give It A Try

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to this fandom and it's this filth. This is still mostly wholesome. Just ~Kinky~ wholesome. Please enjoy!
> 
> Note: Both characters are over the age of 18 and are attending University.

Daichi doesn’t consider himself a prude. Well, not much of one, at least. He’s not flabbergasted with the mere thought of anything more than ‘vanilla’. He knows about kinks. He’s watched porn. His browser history certainly isn’t innocent.

He just...hasn’t done a lot.

Until he started dating Kuroo. 

Kuroo likes to  _ try _ things. 

Really Daichi would say it’s the experimentation that gets Kuroo going more than the actual kink sometimes. They haven’t gone crazy or anything! They’ve only been dating for a few months, and between the two of them Daichi was the most lacking in the sexual experience department.

Aside from one awkward night with a girl he liked in his Geology class and a drunken kiss with Suga, Daichi was practically chaste. Kuroo was his sexual awakening in many,  _ many _ ways. 

Make out sessions turned into handjobs, which turned into blowjobs, which turned into Daichi limping to classes the next day. 

Kuroo was patient and thorough. He took Daichi’s hand and led him down this odd path of sexual understanding and partial confusion. He never pushed. He offered explanations if Daichi had questions, and was always willing to do different things if something didn’t feel right. 

Which is probably why while Daichi is hesitant, he doesn’t really ever say no. And why he’s in the strange situation he’s currently in. 

Kuroo is on his knees, head between Daichi’s parted legs. They have a pillow on the floor, though considering the years of volleyball Kuroo could probably deal with the carpeted floor without much pain for a while. 

Daichi tries to swallow, his throat already dry. Kuroo is busy lifting up one of his thighs over his shoulder as he places kisses on the heated flesh. His eyes are closed, small pants leaving his lips. Like Daichi is a delicious snack and he can’t believe he’s getting a  _ taste. _

Teeth nip at his inner thigh. They’re shallow bites, but one or two might bruise by the end of this. Kuroo is being careful, though. Ever since Daichi was teased in the locker room by their teammates one day, he’s been avid that Kuroo needs to  **cool it** with the biting. Not that Daichi didn’t enjoy every minute of it, but one can only take so many jabs before he ‘accidentally’ hits someone in the face during practice. 

Kuroo’s lips move down, licking a path from the side of his knee over his smooth calf.

_ That _ had been an experience. Daichi had never shaved his legs before, but when Kuroo had suggested this particular act Daich had insisted. 

Daichi had washed himself and shaved his legs with meticulous care. It was weird, the softness. Now he understood the ‘smooth as silk’ saying. He’d ran his fingers over his legs for way longer than he was willing to admit, mesmerized. Apparently Kuroo felt the same way, considering the sheer worship he was giving his legs right now.

Tingles of pleasure ran up his legs, beginning to settle low and hot in his gut. Daichi bites his lips as he watches Kuroo swirl his tongue over the back of his calf. It’s ticklish and he shivers. Kuroo notices, dark eyes lifting and pinning him with an intense, hooded stare.

“Good?” he asks, giving a quick nip to the beginning of his ankle. 

“Yeah,” Daichi relents. “Just...kinda weird too.”

“Well, we just started,” Kuroo chuckles. 

With that, Kuroo continues his journey. He shifts until he’s holding Daichi’s bare foot in his hand. Daichi bends his knee, making sure Kuroo has enough room to do...whatever he’s going to do. 

That talented tongue is on him again, licking and sucking at his ankle. Kuroo’s fingers are strong, thumb brushing over the top of Daichi’s foot. Like he’s soothing a wild animal.

It’s ironic, considering Daichi’s always thought Kuroo was the wild one. And now is no exception. Thick, dark hair is twisted into his usual, annoyingly attractive bedhead. Kuroo’s chest is bare, all that tan, toned skin mouth-wateringly on display. His eyes are half lidded, but incredibly focused all the same. 

Kuroo kisses the top of his foot, then lets his tongue slide over the skin. He licks and gives mild bites over the sensitive area. It makes Daichi twitch. He’s not used to anything other than socks and shoes touching him there, really. A mouth? Not really something he’d ever imagined.

Fingers cradle his ankle like it’s delicate, massaging ever so slightly. Kuroo gazes up at Daichi for half a second before engulfing his big toe into his mouth. 

Wetness and heat make Daichi gasp softly. It’s odd, but not bad. Kuroo hums and sucks. The action sends a shock of pleasure from Daichi’s foot all the way to his groin. He barely refrains from flinching, body starting to shake.

Kuro keeps sucking, tongue playing around his big toe before moving to add another one into his mouth. His toes feel wet and warm, saliva slowly dripping down the bottom of his foot.

_ “Oh,” _ Daichi breathes out, fingers clenching into the sheets of the bed he’s sitting on. 

He can feel Kuroo smiling, before he starts to bob his head. The motion is familiar, like when he sucks Daichi off. It sends heat into his stomach and Daichi feels his cock twitch, arousal slowly spreading through him.

Kuroo alternates between his toes. Considering Kuroo’s preference for deep-throating, Daichi wonders if his boyfriend is mad that he can’t fit them all in his mouth at once. 

He...seems to really be enjoying it, Daichi notes. 

Kuroo’s cock is hard in his sweatpants, and he rocks into the air, searching for friction that isn’t there. All the while he keeps sucking, sometimes nibbling at his toes. Daichi feels his face burn at the sight. 

With an obscene pop, Kuroo lifts his reddened mouth from Daichi’s foot. He takes in Daichi’s flushed, disheveled appearance and smirks knowingly. “Like it, baby?” he asks, giving a long, dirty lick to the bottom of his foot.

Daichi jumps at the sensation, hand shooting to cover his mouth from letting out a laugh (or a moan, he can’t tell anymore). 

“I...I think so?” he finally responds. 

“You’re hard, sweetheart,” Kuroon points out, eyeing Daichi’s groin. He licks his lips, like he wants to devour that too. 

“Okay, it feels good.” The confession makes him feel dirty, even though he’s not the one who just had toes in his mouth. He lets his eyes drift to the side, blush increasing. “I don’t know  _ why  _ though.”

“Because I’m awesome.”

That makes Daichi laugh, tension in his shoulders slowly dissipating. 

“Maybe that’s it.”

“Can I do the other one?” Kuroo asks, pressing a quick kiss to Daichi’s ankle.

Several seconds go by before Daich slowly raises his other leg, nodding his head. Kuroo gently sets down the foot he’d thoroughly ravished before grasping onto the other, neglected foot. 

An idea forms in Daichi’s head then, and he gets Kuroo’s attention with a small, vocal  _ ‘um’ _ . When Kuroo looks at him, Daichi glances down at the foot not in his boyfriend’s hand. Shyly, he moves to place his foot just above Kuroo’ crotch.

Understanding instantly flashes in Kuroo’s dark eyes. He huffs a breath, grinning. “Oh by all means.”

“My reach might not be the best,” Daichi concedes. He could still grind his foot into Kuroo’s groin, but his legs would be at a bit of a stretch.

“Just push down and I’ll do the rest,” Kuroo says, shamelessly grinding upwards into Daichi’s foot. A groan, open and a tad loud leaves his boyfriend’s lips. Daichi shudders, pushing down as much as he dares.

They continue like that. Kuroo sucks, kisses, and bites Daichi’s toes to his heart’s content. He moans around them, sending vibrations down Daichi’s leg that feel far too good. All the while, Kuroo ruts into his other foot, movements frantic and almost animalistic. 

It’s weird, but fantastic. 

Daichi finally reaches down past his own pants and grips his cock. He strokes it, fast and hard and almost desperate.

Kuroo’s choked off groans are music to his ears. It sounds wet, sometimes accompanied by slight gagging when Kuroo tries to take Daichi too far down his throat. The teeth and tongue up against Daichi’s skin are heavenly, and he wishes he could say he was surprised when his orgasm sneaks up on him but he’s not.

Daichi tilts his head back, mouth open as a stuttered moan leaves his lips. Cum coats his hand, sticky and wet, but he strokes himself through it, hips thrusting upwards.

Kuroo suckles on his toes before his eyes close and he’s shuttering to his own completion. Daichi pushes hard against Kuroo’s cock and the man practically _ keens _ . 

With a final lick on the underside of his foot, Kuroo pulls back. The front of his sweatpants are damp, but Kuroo doesn’t hold a hint of shame about it. He gently places Daichi’s foot down on the carpet and stands up to his full, towering height.

Daichi looks up at him, nervous butterflies filling his stomach as Kuroo looks down at him. He’s so handsome, especially with that cheshire cat grin gracing his panting lips. Daichi wants to be taken apart by this man for the rest of his life, and he thinks Kuroo would do it too. 

“That was fun,” Kuroo says, reaching to cup Daichi’s face with both hands. He leans down, kissing his forehead. 

“Yeah,” Daichi agrees. “So...a foot fetish, huh?”

“Nah.” Kuroo shrugs his shoulders, wetting his lips with a quick swipe of his tongue. “More like a ‘you’ fetish. But that was hot. Always wanted to see what the fuss was about. We should do it again sometime.”

Daichi nods his head, not able to stop the small laugh that leaves his lips. Kuroos grins and wraps his arms fully around him. 

As long as it was with Kuroo, Daichi thinks he would give anything a try. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this trash! Should I write more of these two? Let me know. Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
